The invention concerns a pencil having a longitudinal axis and a gripping recess, in which the inside contour of the gripping recess in a first sectional plane transversely to the longitudinal axis has at least one concave portion.
Pencils of the above-indicated kind are known, for example from German utility model no. 20 2008 002 102. In the known pencils the gripping recesses are provided for example with a spherical milled head so that they are of a part-spherical configuration. In other words the inside contour of the gripping recesses in the known pencils are concave not only in the above-mentioned first sectional plane transversely to the longitudinal axis but also in a second sectional plane intersecting the first sectional plane at the longitudinal axis. When using cylindrical milling cutters the known pencils each have a gripping recess with an inside contour which has a concave portion in a first sectional plane transversely relative to the longitudinal axis while they have a flat portion in a second sectional plane intersecting the first sectional plane at the longitudinal axis.
Introducing a gripping recess in a pencil results in a weakening effect for the pencil because the pencil is reduced in diameter in the region of the gripping recess. That weakening effect is on the one hand detrimental to stability of the pencil and on the other hand detrimental to holding/the holding feel of the pencil.
The object of the invention is to develop the pencil of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification in such a way that stability and/or the hold/holding feel of the pencil is/are improved.